Many people prefer photo images that are more colorful, more contrasted and more carefully illuminated than the actual scene that was photographed. Accordingly, photo film manufacturers may sell film that increases the vividness (in particular, the saturation level) of the colors and the contrast of pictures, resulting in higher perceived image quality.
Many people also have preconceived notions about what color certain objects within images should be, such as people's faces, the sky, landscape foliage, and other objects, particularly including red objects, such as fire trucks or fire hydrants. When such objects fail to conform to the preconceived expectations, perceived image quality is lessened. This may be the case, for example, even when the image accurately reflects the reality of a scene that was photographed.
Many documents have a number of objects or regions. Accordingly, application of a first rendering, color mapping and half-toning algorithm may result in acceptable image quality for a first object, but unacceptable image quality for a second object. As a result, the overall appearance of the document may be less than desirable.
While one possible solution involves manual operation of software applications like Adobe® Photoshop®, most photographers want something much closer to instant gratification. Additionally, problems associated with the calibration of a monitor and a printer for consistent color display add considerably to the difficulties associated with such applications. Accordingly, improved methods of color image processing, which result in a perception of improved image quality, are needed.